The Prodigal Bones
by Robert Modean
Summary: What does Brennan do when she gets a chance to overhear Booth and Sully talking about her, and what does she learn about her partner when he doesn’t know she’s listening? My first Bones Fic, rated T for language.


**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I don't own nor am I involved with the production of _Bones_. On the plus side, I work cheap so if Hart Hanson & Company are reading this - call me.

**Synopsis**: Brennan's love life is in the pits and just when things can't get any worse Sully returns, but will he complicate her life or clarify things for her? What does she do when she gets a chance to overhear Booth and Sully talking about her, and what does she learn about her partner when he doesn't know she's listening?

_A/N: I've always found it a hard sell that Brennan knows kinesiology but can't read people's body language. Okay, sure, another WTF writer's moment. For argument's sake I'll buy that but we all know she can read Booth's body language, she does it all the time, so it only makes sense that if she can read Booth, then reading someone who's acting like Booth should be a snap. This may be a bit OoC, but then it's getting harder to tell what's in character the way the show's going so really, wtf._

**The Prodigal Bones**

* * *

Brennan sighed as she leaned back in her seat, her fork trailing listlessly through the garden salad. There was nothing wrong with her food, in fact the quality seemed to have improved immensely since she'd convinced Millie to use local vendors and incorporate more organically grown produce into her menu. Still she had no appetite today and what food she did manage to get down was only at the behest of her companion, who's constant ministrations for her to eat were only assuaged by witnessing the very act itself. Nonetheless Brennan continued to push the food around, dreading the coming conversation, until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay Booth, ask me what you're going to ask me."

Brennan didn't even bother looking up as she spoke, not at first, but when no question was forthcoming she finally lifted her gaze to see her partner sitting there with a quizzical look on his face, a bite of cheeseburger still pooching his cheeks as he stared at her.

"Well?"

"Well what Bones?" Booth chewed vigorously between words, struggling to swallow the mouthful of food. "I'm not sure what you expect me to ask you."

"Nothing. I just, it's nothing."

Booth watched intently as Brennan stabbed at a cherry tomato, piercing it with her fork and lifting it to her lips where it disappeared with a pop. Even as she turned her attention back to the salad, her fork again trailing through the greens aimlessly, Booth put his cheeseburger down and pushed his plate away. Reaching across the table he captured her hand and deftly plucked at the fork, dropping it to her plate.

"Okay Bones, what is it? What's got you all twisted up in knots right now?"

"It's nothing Booth, I just thought…" Her eyes lost focus on his hand, intertwined with her own, and travelled upward to catch his gaze. "I had a date with Jason last night."

Brennan stared expectantly, surprised that instead of the smirk he usually reserved for her romantic failures, a pained expression of understanding was there in it's place.

"Okay, so you had a date with Jason last night and you were expecting me to what? Criticize your choice in men? Rag on you for putting yourself out there? Maybe ask if Jason satisfied your biological urges?" Booth's tone suggested pained sarcasm but his face remained curiously unchanged.

Troubled by Booth's reaction Brennan regarded her partner more carefully. She lacked his skill at reading people but over the years she'd gotten good at reading him, and what she read in his face was more than his usual discomfort at discussing sex, it was something else and with that something else was the subtle undercurrent of self-loathing. That was a different reaction, and one she was not totally comfortable with coming from him. She started to pull her hand away but he gave it a squeeze and she felt her heart flutter, stopping her instantly.

"I'm sorry Bones. I know that doesn't make it alright I, I guess just the fact that you're still willing to put yourself out there, still looking for the right guy…it-it hits close to home, ya' know? I can be a real self-pitying bastard at times." Booth shook his head but never let go of her hand. When his eyes met hers again they were warmer, but still tinged with sadness. "You deserve better than that from me Bones. You're my partner and my friend. I should be there for you, even for stuff like this."

The look Brennan gave him suggested he'd grown another head. Booth let his thumb run over her knuckles, while willing her to accept his apology and ignore the fact that he'd just admitted that her dating bothered him. To his relief Brennan did just that.

"You are there for me Booth, it's why I expect you to tell me what I did wrong this time, just like all the other times. I trust your judgment about people, it's not like my own has been so great in the past." Brennan gave him a watery smile. "Right now though I'm more concerned about you. What's wrong Booth? This isn't like you."

"Meh, it's nothing Bones. Just a bad night, nothing you need to worry yourself about. So you and Jason last night, I'm guessing it didn't go well?" He forced himself to sound interested.

"No Booth. You first, tell me what happened last night. Why are you so down?"

"Look, I'd rather not. Okay?" Booth gave her a pleading look and dropped her hand, pretending to be interested in one of his fries instead. Brennan was having none of it.

"You know, someone once told me that if you want to ask a personal question you have to offer up something of yourself first." The corner of Brennan's mouth quirked as she watched Booth's face tighten into a grim smile. "You asked but you didn't offer Booth."

"Using my own words against me huh?" Booth's eyes crinkled at the edges transforming the grim smile on his face to one of strained amusement. "Okay, fine. I had a date last night too."

"Really? How did it go?" Brennan seemed at once interested and distressed.

"Not bad, not great." Booth saw she was still waiting for more and he no longer felt like fighting her over the details. "It was a disaster, okay? I mean she was okay, more than okay. She was attractive enough, actually most guys would consider her beautiful, she just wasn't my type I guess. I don't know."

"Where did you meet her?"

"I met her at our last trial, the jury consultant…"

"Jury consultant Cindy? The life sized Barbie doll with her own personal flotation devices and the IQ of a gnat?" She looked at Booth incredulously. "I can't imagine her not being any man's type. She's practically a living sex doll."

"Jeez Bones, jealous much? And since when did you start using colorful colloquialisms for women's, um, you know?"

"Breasts? Why would I be jealous of her breasts? Most men think mine are more than sufficient, in fact I've received many compliments on their more aesthetic qualities and I've noticed you don't have a problem admiring them."

"Oh Christ Bones, really. Do you have to say it so loudly? I mean this is a private conversation here." He feigned mortification even as his cheeks tinged scarlet. "You, um, you've caught me staring?"

"From time to time." Brennan smiled and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay Booth, you're a healthy male and it's normal for you to look. It's even a bit flattering. Besides, they're just breast. Every woman has them, some men too." Brennan smirked at the small smile that appeared despite his discomfort. "Anyway maybe I've been spending a little too much time with Angela. I seem to be using too many of her colorful euphemisms lately. So tell me about you and Cindy big boobs."

Booth spit out his coffee just then and started to cough. "You did that on purpose!"

Brennan couldn't stifle her chuckle, and was relieved when he started to laugh as well.

"Well there's nothing to tell. I mean she seemed nice enough, definitely interested."

"I'll say, she spent the entire trial trying to get you to notice her. She practically dressed like a prostitute that one day, is that when you asked her out?"

"Christ No! No, not then, what kind of man do you take me for Bones? Jeez. It was a few days after the trial ended. I was at Caroline's office to sign off on some paperwork and she stopped by to talk. We had lunch and sort of hit it off so when she asked me about dinner I said sure."

"I don't understand though, she's attractive enough and you're a very attractive man with a healthy libido, why did it end badly?"

"Well that's just it. I mean you're right, Cindy's attractive enough if you like the type but when we started talking…there just wasn't a connection, you know? I didn't want to waste her time or mine, it wasn't going anywhere."

"I do know. Jason was sweet but it was like being out on a date with Russ. I knew before the appetizers arrived that our relationship wasn't going anywhere so I paid for dinner and took a cab home."

"That's a shame. He actually seemed like a decent guy, and he had season tickets to the Capitals."

"He what?" She saw him shifting in his seat, his 'oh crap' face rising to the surface and she knew instantly what he'd done. "You ran a background check on him didn't you? You ran a background check on another one of my dates? What is that Booth, the seventh time you've done that this year?"

"Sixth, and you're damn right I did. After the axe murder, the cultist, the stalker, the embezzler, and that married guy? I've made it a rule to pre-screen everyone you want to date." He could see the anger welling up inside her and he reached across and clasped her hand again, tightly. "Look Temperance, I know you're pissed off but you're too important to me to risk losing you to some crazed lunatic who just happens to have a winning smile."

Shocked by Booth's admission it wasn't until she felt the increase of pressure that Brennan was suddenly reminded they were again holding hands. Booth was always quite tactile, and Brennan was sure he knew how she responded to his touch. The fact that he was willing to use that to distract her, that sudden realization irked her more than anything. She yanked her hand away forcefully and succeeded not only in pulling free, but in causing her fork to fly through the air scattering bits of her salad everywhere including her blouse.

"Damnit Booth, see what you made me do!" She took her napkin, dipped it in her glass of water and began dabbing at the areas the salad had landed, whipping at the spots of dressing on her clothes. "Typical over-protective alpha male behavior, I don't know why I expect more from you because it should be clear to me by now, that aspect of your personality will never change."

"You're right Bones, it won't. I'll always try and protect you. Keeping you safe is what I'm meant to do."

"What you're meant to do?" She snorted. "Well it doesn't necessarily apply to relationships does it? After all from what you told me about you're date last night, you're not having any better luck than I am. Let's face it Booth we're both stuck on a route."

"In a rut Bones, and you're right. We're both stuck in a rut."

She sighed. "I'm going to have to use the restroom, try not to mark any territory while I'm gone."

Booth couldn't help but snort at her joke even as she rolled her eyes at him. He watched her retreating back as she went toward the restrooms and a feeling of relief washed over him just then. Brennan had cracked a joke, and a good one at that. Sure it had been at his expense but if they could laugh about their shared misery he knew they'd be okay. Booth wondered at Brennan's reaction to the news of his date. Part of him dismissed it as just Bones being Bones, a concerned friend and partner, nothing more. But another part of him felt relieved, even hopeful, witnessing the barely concealed contempt she had for Cindy. It gave him cause for hope that maybe she could return his feelings one day. Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance for them after all.

*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

Brennan sighed as she walked out of the ladies' room. Though no longer foremost on her mind, the after effects of her failed date from the night before still lingered. She felt rootless. Man after man, date after date, it no longer seemed to matter. Her place, their place, where ever they went, whomever she was with, it was as if she was wandering aimlessly through life. Brennan's work gave her purpose and direction, but that was all. Before Booth that had been enough. She had her work and men were a distraction, but now she felt almost incomplete and definitely frustrated. The aimlessness of Brennan's romantic existence was unsettling to her. Now even at her apartment she felt like an alien, a stranger in her own home. It was almost stifling. There were only a few places where Brennan felt like she fit, her office, her partner's apartment, and here, the diner. Sighing to herself she struggled to compartmentalize what she was feeling to deal with it later. It wouldn't do for Booth to worry about her now.

She stopped in the entrance of the short hallway that led back into the diner. Brennan was dutifully straightening out her jacket, smoothing non-existent wrinkles from the taught woolen fabric, when suddenly she heard a familiar voice coming from above. She looked about curiously and noticed a cold air return positioned directly overhead, and from it two distinctly recognizable men's voices She realized just then that a fluke of acoustics was allowing her to eavesdrop on her partner and someone she'd thought she would never hear from again. Brennan started back toward their table only stopping when she heard the second voice again, she hadn't been mistaken it _**was**_ Sully. She agonized for a second then curiosity got the better of her and she stood back under the vent, listening carefully as they began to talk in not so hushed tones.

From where she was she could just see their table, still hidden in the entryway she gasped slightly at the sight of Tim Sullivan standing there. He looked almost the same as the last time she'd seen him, yet there was something off. He had his hands in his pockets and was rocking back on his heels, these were mannerisms she'd come to associate with Booth. She suddenly realized that he was imitating Booth, in true Beta Male fashion he was emulating the body language and mannerisms of the dominant Alpha Male. For some reason the direct comparison of Sully and Booth brought a surge of anger to Brennan and it took a real effort for her to resist the sudden urge to walk directly to him and throw him bodily out of the diner. Instead curiosity got the better of her and she felt the need to observe, to study the interaction between her partner and her former lover. An irrational thought crept up, suggesting that she was doing this to see what Booth would do, if he would defend her, if he would even care. She pushed that irrational thought out of her head and decided instead to focus on what they were saying, to catalogue their body language and observe.

_**Brennan's POV**_

"Sully. This is a surprise." _Booth is sipping his coffee as if nothing is wrong yet his eyes have narrowed focusing in on Sully and his jaw clenched in an agitated manner. He's upset._

"You meant to say a pleasant surprise, right?"_ Sully is smiling warily, body weight shifted back on his heels with his hands shoved in his pockets, eyes down cast in a submissive stance. Okay, so he can read Booth and he doesn't want trouble._

"If I'd meant that I'd have said that. So what brings you back to DC Sullivan?" _Booth just gave him that hard, appraising look he reserves for suspects and Sully squirmed a little. Nice._

"I'm back with the Bureau, have been for the last year actually." _Sully's body weigh shifted imperceptibly, evenly distributed now in a neutral stance. So he's been back for a year? What, are there no phones where he lives? What an ass, and to think I almost went off with him. What the hell was I thinking?_

"What happened with your Caribbean vacation?" _Jaw clenched, eyes darting over Sully's face looking for deception – Booth suspects something._

"Yeah, about three months in I hit a reef and hulled the boat. I barely made it into St Croix for repairs, had to spend the next four months there working charters trying to pay off the bills. I finally sold the boat, took the money and made my way back to the mainland." _A non-committal shrug indicating truth. Oops, I didn't mean to snort so loudly. They didn't hear though. Well it seems not going with him was a double boon. Not only did I get to continue working with Booth but I'd have been bored to tears running charters with Sully._

"So you've been back for almost a year now_?" Surprise and disappointment clearly evident in both Booth's face and voice. Am I missing something? He was upset just a minute ago, and now he's disappointed in Sully?_

"Closer to thirteen months. I rejoined the Bureau down in Miami, that wasn't a problem but I was gone long enough that I lost my SA status. I just got promoted back to SA with my move to DC." _Over a year. Way to go Sully, come back, don't call and let us know, then lie about it. What an ass._

"Wow, so you had to go back to playing Junior Agent? That had to suck Sully, sorry to hear it." _His voice and smirk suggest otherwise, Booth is clearly enjoying hearing about Sully's misfortunes. I can understand in a way, but they were friends once. I wonder if this is all because of the way he left?_

"Yeah, but your doing good right? I mean, still working in the MCU, still partnered with Tempe." _Trepidation_. _He's fishing for information and clearly he never even thought about looking us up or he'd know how successful Booth has been since he left._

"Yeah, I'm doing good. Actually I run the MCU. I made SAC about a month after you left and I'm still the official Liaison Officer for the Jeffersonian, plus Cullen is trying to convince me to take the Section Chief position for the North Eastern Region." _Booth has no problem exhibiting well deserved pride in his accomplishments toward Sully, and why should he when it's all do to his own impressive work ethic and incredible talents? But what was that about getting promoted to Section Chief? He hasn't said anything to me about that and we talk about everything. Or at least I thought we did._

"Wow, you _**are**_ doing well. SAC, Liaison, and Section Chief_?" Jealousy obviously, but tinged with regret. Sully can't seriously be thinking that he could have had what Booth has if he'd have stayed. The man would have to be delusional, although that would also explain some of his behavior when we were together._

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about the Section Chief thing though. It would mean I'd have to reduce my field time and I like my field time." _Booth's being honest but he's not saying something, he's holding back. I don't understand. He's worked hard enough, and he deserves this. Why give it up?_

"I bet. Who wouldn't like field time with Tempe_?" Ugh, Sully with that leering look of his. That's something about him I really don't miss, his juvenile sense of humor. That and his tendency to be cruel when he thinks he's being funny. Booth can be juvenile too, but he's endearing in his own way. He's never cruel or intentionally mean._

"Yeah, well it's more than that Sullivan. Temperance has had too many people she cares about run out on her, abandon her, betray her, or treat her as if she was something other than a priority. I'm not about to add my name to that list_." Wow. Where did that come from? The harshness of Booth's voice shocked Sully and I must admit I'm a little stunned myself. Is Sully's leaving the reason he's so upset with him? And forgoing the promotion? I can't believe he's thinking of holding back just for me. I have to admit that growl was sexy though, dominating and just…wow. Wait, did I just say sexy? Good Lord I'm channeling Angela._

"You'd pass up Section Chief for her? So you two are together then." _Jealousy and disappointment again. As if Booth would ever go for someone like me. Sully is such an idiot. I can't believe I was ever so deluded as to find him attractive._

"No, not the way that you mean. Temperance is the best partner I've ever had the privilege of working with, she's also my best friend, nothing more Sullivan. She doesn't feel that way about me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to run out on her. I promised Bones a long time ago I'd never abandon her and I'd never betray her, and Cullen dangling Section Chief in front of me isn't going to make me change my mind now."

"You do love her though, don't you Booth? I always knew there was something there between you."

"Yeah, well it's all one way man. Besides she deserves someone better than me, and I know she deserves someone a damn site better than you, so just let it go Sullivan."

_I can't believe what I just heard. I, I guess I knew Booth cared about me, I mean everything he's done for me…it's more than just partners or even friends do for one another. But, I can't help but feel overwhelmed. His feelings for me, they're clearly stronger than I'd ever suspected, but now that I think about everything he's done for me it's clear now. He loves me, he just hasn't said it yet. I can try to find the flaw in my logic but it's useless and I now I feel as if my heart wants to break free from my chest. He won't take the promotion because he doesn't want to leave me, he sacrifices so willingly for me, never looking for a reward or a favor, he does it all just for me. Yet at the same time he thinks I deserve someone better than him? As if there could possibly be a better man, a more honest, more honorable, more deserving man than him? When this is over we will have a serious talk followed by what had better be the best sex of my life._

"So you're saying she doesn't know how you feel?"

"No, and you don't need to tell her. I'll tell her in my own time." _That tic in his jaw, he's lying. He's not planning on telling me at all, he's just going to deny himself the promotion, deny telling me how he feels, deny himself anything and everything he wants and act like it's nothing. God Booth, you can be such an ass at times. We'll talk about that too._

"No problem, it's your call man. Listen, when she gets back do you think we can have a few minutes alone? I really need to talk to her about us, me and her I mean. Just to clear the air over what happened." _Sully's leaning forward, invading Booth's space. He clearly thinks he's up to challenging Booth over me, don't these two get it? I'm not someone's property, I'm not going to let them fight over me. Idiots. Add that to the list of discussion topics.._

"You mean how you chose a sail boat over the most wonderful woman in the world, never kept in touch with her, never called, never wrote, and then seven months later came back to the Bureau and still ignored her? Sorry man, I can't leave you alone for that one." _Booth's summation is excellent, only ruined by his insistence that he has some say in who I see and why. When we talk I'll have to disabuse him of that Neanderthal tendency. It's not that I want to be with anyone else, he just needs to understand I'm with him out of choice. Okay, now I'm doing it too. This is all getting far too complicated, at the rate new discussion topics are being added to my list Booth and I may never have sex._

"Booth that's really not your call. Look I was just being polite about it, but if you think…"_ Sully's holding his place but his shoulders are hunching, indicating a willingness to retreat if Booth asserts dominance. It's like watching a replay of that documentary on wolf packs I saw a few weeks ago where an aggressive Beta attempted to assert his place in the pack against the well established Alpha, fascinating in it's way. If I recall that didn't end well for the Beta._

"No! No, no. You misunderstand me Sullivan, I don't mind you having the talk with her, I just insist on having a ring side seat for when she kicks your sorry ass to the curb. Plus you may want someone around to talk her down before she decides to cripple you in some way."

_Booth's feral smile and the gleam in his eye clearly suggest he not only means what he's saying but that he's actually looking forward to me having a physical confrontation with Sully. I stand corrected, Booth isn't Sully. Booth gets me, he gets my need to do things for myself. He really does understand me in a way no one else does. I should have realized that by now, he wasn't intent on fighting my battle for me, only fighting to make sure he was included. It's endearing in it's own, red handed, way. Plus I think that's good enough to remove at least the last two discussion topics from my list. Maybe the sex will happen after all, assuming I can figure out how to get us to that point._

*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

Brennan walked resolutely from the shadows of the short hallway and into the diner proper, making a straight line for their table. Booth and Sully were still standing there, no longer conversing simply staring at one another. Just before she got back to the table Sully broke eye contact, the most telling from of submission between two contesting males. How Beta of him. Booth noticeably relaxed as he did so. She snorted at the sight and that caught the attention of both men who greeted her simultaneously.

"Bones!" "Tempe!"

She stopped momentarily allowing Sully the chance to move aside so she could sit down and instead became acutely aware of his intention to hug her as he stepped toward her with his arms outstretched. She stopped him with the thrust of an open palm into his chest, striking him directly below the sternum, winding him slightly. Taking advantage of his gasping for breath she slipped past his arms and into her seat. She looked across the table at Booth who's was looking at her appreciatively. His easy grin broke into a full strength charm smile and his eyes danced as he caught her rather demur smile in return. She continued to watch him and saw that he'd already returned his gaze to Sully who'd stepped backward and seated himself on a stool. He'd fallen heavily, for effect no doubt she thought, as the blow came with enough force only to halt his progress but not so much as to cause him actual harm. He made an exaggerated show of rubbing his chest and then whining to Brennan about it.

"Jeez Tempe, a simple 'excuse me Sully' would have been sufficient.

"Really? You didn't seem intent on moving aside. In fact it looked more like you were going to try and grab me." She gave him a pointed look.

"Grab you? Yeah, it's called a hug Tempe. It's not uncommon for friends to hug, especially boyfriends and girlfriends."

She rolled her eyes, "Sully as far as I know we're not dating and my friends don't abandon me. So unless you want to try and convince me that it's perfectly acceptable to grope strangers under the guise of 'hugging a friend' I think I was perfectly justified in my actions."

"Justified? Heck Bones I'd say you showed considerable restraint."

"That's enough Booth, don't think that Sully's presence here means you can start acting all alpha male and stake claim to me like I was your property."

Booth put his hands up in mock surrender, his smile breaking into an easy grin and his eyes twinkling as he laughed. "No worries here Bones, I know better than to act like I own you. I was just commenting on your admirable restraint. Normally some random guy tries to grab you and he ends up flat on his back with your boot on his neck."

Brennan couldn't help but smile at him, allowing a small chuckle to escape her lips before shooting a glance at Sully who was clearly fuming over the exchange between the two partners.

"I'm not some random guy Booth. Tempe, we meant something to one another once. I-I guess I was hoping we still did."

"Why would you think that Sully? You were the one who left me, you were the one who chose to sail off into the sunrise, who couldn't be bothered to stay in touch with me. Not a call Sully, not a letter, not even a postcard. Then you rejoined the Bureau how many months ago and still nothing? What took you so long to find me, was I that easy to forget or were you just looking for a quick tumble in the sack?"

She held Sully's gaze, fixing him with her eyes and intensifying it as much as she could until he finally tore his eyes away from hers and instead stared intently at the tops of his shoes. She watched him a second longer then turned to Booth who she found was still staring at Sully although now all traces of earlier good humor were gone. As she'd basically restated Booth's own accusations against Sully she should have expected some reaction from him, but the feral glint in his eye, the tightening of his jaw, the way his hands were palm down on either side of his plate but his knuckles had whitened from the pressure as he pressed them down into the table's surface. All of that spoke to extreme agitation.

'_I've never seen Booth this angry outside of dealing with a suspect. A particularly loathsome suspect at that._' She thought. Surreptitiously her hands slid across the table to lie upon his and she slowly began stroking his knuckles with her thumbs.

"Booth?"

It was one word, it was all she said. All she needed to say. He looked down at his hands, now covered by her own, so small and dainty yet so powerful in their own right. He felt, then saw, her thumbs as they traced a path across the weathered knuckles of each hand, then he looked up at her. Those brilliant cerulean eyes gazing at him with concern, and thanks. Definitely thanks within them. He let the tension flow out of his hands, his arms, his shoulders and as he did so a small smile graced his lips and eventually found its way into his eyes until she could see he would be alright. He quickly glanced up at Sully, snorted derisively once and then back to her, his smile broadened as his eyes twinkling.

Brennan looked up from Booth, now relaxing under her ministrations, as insignificant as they were, and finally sensing he would be alright she turned back to Sully.

"Still here Sully? I'd have thought even you could take a hint by now and leave. Or do I really have to let Booth up so he can escort you out?"

She arched an eyebrow at the brooding agent and felt Booth's hands tense momentarily under her own before relaxing again. She smiled to herself this time, it was good to know Booth trusted her instincts and even better to know he approved of how she was handling this encounter. As protective of her as he could be just knowing that he trusted her to handle this situation, even when every part of him wanted to be in charge instead of following her lead, that meant more to her than anything Sully had ever said or done for her. There was no doubt in her mind now that she would have to convince him that she deserved him, and he her.

"Alright Tempe, I can take a hint. I just never thought it would end like this between us. We had something, at least I thought we did. Something more than just a connection in bed. I mean don't get me wrong, the sex was great and I would love another chance to say good bye for old times' sake but it's obvious to me that it isn't going to happen right now. Here's my number, when you want to talk again – alone - call me."

Brennan looked at the card he'd tossed on the table an didn't hesitate to crumple it up and toss it on her plate with her soiled napkin. She watched with undisguised disgust as the man she'd once thought she loved walked away from her, hopefully forever.

"Damnit Temperance." She said in a quiet voice, low enough she'd hoped he wouldn't hear her. She was wrong of course. Suddenly she felt a change in their physical situation. Hs hands had turned slightly to capture hers, his fingers curling slightly to tickle her palms, his thumbs now gently tracing circles on the backs of her hands. He gave each hand in turn a soft squeeze.

"Are you okay there Bones?"

The look in his eyes is nothing but concern and compassion, and maybe something else just there at the edges. What it was she wasn't sure. She could read him, most times, not the way he read her. No one could read her the way he did, no one read people the way he did. It was his gift, and in some respects her curse. It was frustrating to love someone who knew you better than you knew yourself.

Brennan stopped breathing for a second and her eyes broke away from his to stare intently at her coffee. Love? She loved him? Where had that thought come from? She was reasonably sure he loved her, or at least she thought he did, but she didn't believe in love. Love was just a chemical reaction born out of biological functions and necessary only to perpetuate the species. It wasn't real, not like fear or regret or loss. Those were emotions she knew were real, she knew them because she owned them, she felt them every day of her life. Fear that she would lose control, regret of every bad relationship, the loss of everyone who'd ever been close to her. Only two people had never abandoned her, Angela and Booth. But that didn't mean they wouldn't abandon her, they would. She feared the day they left her. She already regretted that their time together would be too short. She dreaded the loss of him in her life, not seeing him or talking to him everyday colored her future in melancholy hues.

"Hey." She felt his fingers chuckle her chin, then lift her face back toward his. "Stop thinking so loud or their gonna ask us to leave."

His charm smile and the warmth of his eyes nearly undid her just then. Brennan couldn't help but laugh at him, and then laugh again as he let loose with a low rumbling laugh of his own.

"Everything Okay now Bones?"

He smiled sweetly at her, his eyes twinkled with humor and perhaps a touch of affection. She was suddenly aware that two of their hands were still linked together. It was a sudden realization but it came to her then, all the times they'd touched, all the hand holding, the hugging, his hand at her back, his touching her face, the sheer volume of physical contact they had, that he initiated and she allowed. He invaded her space and she let him, she liked it when he did. Brennan smiled just then and grasped his hand tighter in her own.

"Yes, yes it is Booth. I guess I was just thinking too much."

"About Sully?"

"About everything. I've made some really, really poor choices when it comes to men. I pick the ones that flatter me like David, or the ones that seem to best fit my laundry list of 'anthropologically acceptable' requirements like Jason did, or the ones that simply satisfy my physical needs like Michael. In the end it always ends the same, I'm always disappointed in my choices. I constantly overlook their obvious character flaws. As I said earlier, I'm stuck in a rut." Brennan's smile had faded a bit with that last comment but she pushed on. "I really used to resent it when you felt the need to get involved in my personal life you know, to try and fix things for me?"

"Used to? You mean you don't anymore?" Booth gave her a questioning look.

"Not as such, no. Objectively I have to admit you've been right about every man I've ever dated. They're nothing but a succession of losers, creeps, and criminals. And I know you're actions are motivated by concern for my well being." Brennan hesitated. "If, If you had to pick someone for me, who would you pick Booth?"

The sadness in her voice had spread to her eyes, and one look told him how alone she really felt. Suddenly he hated himself for always being that arrogant, cocky asshole who went out of his way to investigate the men who showed interest in her. Part of him did it because he was genuinely concerned for her, but a much larger part did it because he was simply jealous of any man that got to spend time with her. She was supposed to be his, even if he wasn't worthy of her. He never really considered what his passive aggressive meddling with her love life was doing to her. Now that he saw the forlorn expression on her face, he decided to give her the best answer he could.

"Bones, you I'm probably not the right guy to be talking to about this." He swallowed around the lump in his throat. "I mean we've already established that I'm just as hopeless at this as you are, but I guess…well look. You're a brilliant forensic anthropologist okay? And you're a successful author and you're my partner, one half of the best crime fighting team in America right?" His cheesy grin evoked a smile from her. "I mean, its easy for a guy to take one look at you and get lost in the fact that you're stunningly beautiful, but when they find out how smart and successful you are? That can be intimidating to some guys. You just need to find the ones that are secure enough in themselves to take you the way you are."

"Wow, stunningly beautiful? Do you really think that Booth?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I've got eyes don't I? I, I know how beautiful you are Bones, I see you every day and it never ceases to amaze me how blessed I am to work with someone as smart, and gifted, and...and beautiful as you are." Booth leaned forward, his voice dropping to a breathy whisper as he spoke.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Booth." She gave him a sad smile and shook her head. "But I was thinking about what you said once, about how there's someone for everyone? What if I've already met my someone and our moment has come and gone? Maybe I'm meant to be alone."

"I wasn't trying to cheer you up Bones, I was being honest. And don't say that. Don't say that there's not someone out there for you, don't even think it." Booth was kicking himself even harder now, he'd wanted to make her feel better by pointing out how special she was and all she'd taken from that was how hopeless it all was. "Temperance, there is someone out there for you. I know there's a man out there who will love you, the real you, the way you deserve to be loved. There's a man out there who sees the same thing I see, the same amazing woman I get to see every day, the woman who's heart is so big that she's had to build up walls to protect it and who, despite everything life's handed her, still gets up everyday intent on fighting the good fight and making the world a better place. That man is out there, and when you find him it'll be something special."

He stared into her eyes, soft chocolate brown meeting vibrant cerulean blue, and he saw the overwhelming gratitude staring back at him, overwhelming gratitude and something more, something he couldn't quite place.

"Maybe I should just let you pick my dates." She'd waited until he started to take a sip of his coffee before she said it, and as he coughed and sputtered Brennan laughed softly. A few seconds later, his breathing returned to normal, and he saw how the laugher had eased the distress from her face. He shook his head wanly at her, giving her a coy smile.

"Not such a good idea Bones, I picked Sully for you if you recall. Look how that worked out."

"You didn't pick Sully for me Booth, you just approved him. Anyway, you did warn me about him. In your own way you told me he was inconstant, a wanderer at heart, always drifting from job to job. I should have known then that you were trying to discourage me without standing in my way. I just don't know why."

"Why what?"

"Why you told me to go with him. Why you encouraged me to date him in the first place."

"I wanted you to be happy. He made you happy and despite his flaws, and true there are a lot to ignore, he is still a decent man. He's just an idiot with poor impulse control and no direction in life."

"Other than that he's perfect for me." There is a slight curl of her lips and Brennan rolls her eyes at Booth's obvious digs at Sully.

"Sure, other than that."

He smiled a full on charm smile strong enough to light the entire diner, strong enough to melt the ice in Brennan's glass. Her own face warmed at the sight of it and an answering smile spread to her lips, her cheeks flushed and her eyes twinkled in response.

"So you do that a lot, do you?" She asked coyly.

"What, fix my partner up with bad dates? No, and I don't really plan on making a habit of it." Booth grinned.

"Not that. I mean worry…worry about me being happy?"

"Yes. I-I guess I do. I mean we're partners and…and we're friends, best friends, at least that's how I think about our friendship, and I want you to be happy Bones. You deserve to be happy."

"I'm your best friend?"

"Yes, you're my best friend. You know me, the real me. You know things about me no one else knows. I trust you completely and not just with my life, with Parker's life too. I know you'll never betray me Bones, and I hope you know I'll never betray you. So yes, we're as close as two friends could be. I mean, I may not do the girl talk thing with you like Angela, and trust me I'm not looking to anytime soon since the thought of talking about you being with other men is a bit hard to take, but everything else in our lives we share and that means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me Temperance. Never doubt how much I care about you."

'_He trusts me completely with Parker's life? The thought of other men bothers him…never doubt how much he cares about me?_' Brennan's thoughts continue to race. Those simple declarations having left her dumbstruck, she simply stares into his eyes, their warmth swallowing her whole. Relying on action instead of words she grasps his hands, drawing them together in her own and squeezing them tightly.

"Me Too." She finally managed.

It isn't as rich in prose but it's everything she feels, and she suddenly feels too vulnerable even holding his hands, wondering if she's done the wrong thing, said the wrong thing. Brennan starts to pull away when she feels his hands on hers again. He's recaptured them, his thumbs stroking her own, briefly, before releasing her once more. It is a simple thing, but it is also an intimate act that belies mere friendship. The waitress's arrival with the check breaks their sudden reverie.

"Everything okay you two?" She smiles at them both, but she smiles mostly at Brennan. It is a warm, reassuring smile and it makes Brennan suddenly aware of how public the setting is.

"Everything's fine Marie. Pie was excellent as always." Booth's charm smile has the intended effect and Marie blushes in response.

"Well I'm just glad your friend's visit didn't upset that appetite of yours Agent Booth. You and the Doctor be careful out there now, wouldn't want to lose our best customers."

"We will be Marie, and thanks." Brennan smiles at the matronly waitress who seems taken aback at her sudden effusiveness but then returns an even broader smile before telling them not to be late for dinner because she'd have something special just for them.

They walk out of the diner and Brennan is aware of every movement, every aspect of the journey. His proximity to her, the scent of his cologne, his hair gel, the lingering scent of coffee on his breath. The way his hand rests gently at the small of her back, guiding her toward the door. It serves to balance and protect her, but it is an open hand and as constant as it's presence is there is nothing restrictive or overtly possessive in his touch. She realizes that it is the perfect example of how he is the perfect man. Other men would touch her possessively, they would grasp at her, attempt to impose themselves. He is simply there, ready to aide, ready to protect, but she retains control, she can walk away or let him be there for her. For the third time that afternoon the message is driven home, he gets her. He understands her better than she understands herself and he knows exactly what to do to make her feel at ease, content, and happy.

*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

Their ride back to the Jeffersonian is spent in companionable silence. She watches the scenery go by as she is lost deep in thought, mulling over all the revelations of their lunchtime conversation, and for once he is content to leave her to her thoughts while he drives, only casting surreptitious glances at her every few minutes. When they finally arrive at the Jeffersonian she turns to him, her hand falling on top of his to stop him from taking off his seatbelt.

"Booth, I've been thinking."

"Well there's a surprise." He smiled nervously at her, their car ride had given him time to think and he wondered now if he'd said to much but when he looked at Brennan and she returned a warm, reassuring smile all doubts fled. Her smile broadened as he relaxed. "Sorry about that Bones. What were you thinking about?"

"Were you serious before, about wanting me to be happy? About me deserving to be happy?"

"God yes Bones, of course I was. You deserve every happiness in the world, you've earned them all, I just wish there was something I could do to make you see that." She sees the earnest look in his eyes and knows at once this is the right thing to do.

"There is Booth. In fact there's something you can do for me that would make me very, very happy."

"What is that Bones?"

"Before I say anything I need you to promise me you'll do what I ask, or at least try your best. Can you do that for me Booth?"

"I can Bones. I will." There was something about her voice, about the way she was looking at him, and he knew then he would do whatever she asked without question.

"Good. Then I need you to promise me this: promise me that you'll stop thinking you aren't good enough for me. You, Seeley Booth, are the kindest, most compassionate, caring, and understanding man I have ever known. You protect me and care for me without being asked to do so, and you do so even when it drives me crazy. You are always there for me. When I push you away you come back to me. You have risked everything for me time and time again and you ask for nothing in return. You are a loving father, my best friend, and the most honest and honorable man I know. If you are serious that you want what's best for me, that you want me to be happy, then stop holding back because you think you aren't good enough. Seeley, you are the best man I know and if you think there could possibly be a better man out there then you need to make an appointment to see Sweets, because clearly you're crazy."

Brennan's eyes locked on his as the weight of her words sank into him. A smile started across his face, his eyes darkened slightly and she realized then as they overwhelmed her with their intensity that the little thing she'd seen at the edges earlier, that touch of affection? It wasn't just affection, and it wasn't just a touch, it was pure love and adoration. Her previous theories aside she knew then, even before he'd spoken the words, that he loved her. She was loved. The very thought of it and his leaning in gave her pause. His proximity to her and she felt her breath hitch.

"Temperance, you certainly picked an odd time to become the chatty 'lead with your heart' person in this relationship."

He closed the distance between them quickly and their lips touched, first tentatively then as she opened herself up to him they renewed their kiss with growing passion. Time stood still as they explored one another's mouths, his tongue tracing the edges of her lower lip, darting furtively within her mouth to spar with her own. Her tongue probing his mouth gently at first, then becoming more demanding as the heat of their passion grew. Lips were pressed harder against one another, tongues danced gracefully with one another, heads tilted to provide greater access. Who's head, who's tongue, who's lips no longer mattered as they had melted into one person joined at the mouth. When they finally broke the kiss they did so only reluctantly. Heads still touching, lips pulsed from the passionate ministrations of the other. Their breathing was ragged, she could still taste him on her mouth, he could feel her sweet breath on his face. They smiled shyly at first, and then started laughing. They touched foreheads again, clasping hands gently as both pulled back to regard the other.

"Bones that was…"

"Wow. I think that would be the best way to describe it." She smiled at him, a blush growing in her cheeks.

"Really? I was thinking more along the lines of…phenomenal, breathtaking, ohmygodIcantbelievehowgoodthatwas, but you're right - wow just about says it all." He laughed, then tilted his head forward, capturing her lips again and they kissed, more languid kisses filled with love and tenderness, until finally they realized it was time to go.

"Listen, after dinner tonight…can we talk?" She smiled, already aware of his answer.

"We have to, don't you think? Why don't I get Thai and stop by your place around seven and then we can have a nice relaxing dinner followed by a few hours of intense 'where are we now' relationship talk?"

His light hearted tone and easy manner belied the seriousness of their situation now, but she felt more at ease with him and this new development than she'd thought possible.

"Good idea, I'll make us some dessert and if you'd grab a bottle of wine while you're at it we'll make a night of it."

"A whole night?"

"Yeah, now that I think of it you should probably bring a tooth brush." She smiled coyly, then winked at him. Stifling a laugh as he let loose with a low growl.

"Okay, that's it Bones. Out of the vehicle before I slap you in cuffs and take you back to my place for some in-depth interrogation."

"Alright, but I like that idea too. Bring the cuffs for later." With a saucy smile she bounded from the truck. Brennan could feel his eyes on her back as she walked toward the Jeffersonian and for the first time in years she felt a sense of joyful anticipation. As if the best part of the day was before her instead of behind her. Brennan knew then that with him she would always feel loved and accepted, with him she would always be home.

* * *

_A/N: As always, feedback is welcome_


End file.
